The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Communication systems such as pay communication systems include a primary service provider and a user device. The user device is typically provided with authorization to communicate with the primary service provider and receive services therefrom. One example of such a system is a satellite television system such as DIRECTV®. Conditional access is provided at the user device in the form of a card to allow the user device to receive signals from the primary service provider.
Allowing other service providers to interact with and provide different services that supplement the primary service, may be desirable. However, the supplemental service provider may not know if the user device is in communication with the supplemental service provider. In a broadband-type of communication system, the ports that the communication device communicates over or the IP address of the user device, or both, may be subject to change.